poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action
''Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action ''is another upcoming Banryard/Warner Bros. Crossover film to be created by LegoKyle14 and Frogadier55. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Otis and his friends (along The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang and Twilight Sparkle (Human Version)) go to the Warner Bros Studios to reunite with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck as they face a new villain The Chairman of ACME, whom The Bowser Family, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Ghetsis, Colress, Megan, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser, French-Canadian Crows, Foop and The Crime Empire work for. Trivia *The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, The Bowser Family, Sunset Shimmer (Oposite), Ghetsis, Colress, Megan, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser, French-Canadian Crows, Professor Mertin Fargleman, Foop and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) will guest stars appearances in this film. *The Bowser Family, Sunset Shimmer (Oposite), Ghetsis, Colress, Megan, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser, French-Canadian Crows, Professor Mertin Fargleman, Foop and The Crime Empire will be working for Mr. Luther Chairman, even thought the good Sunset Shimmer will appear in Thomas' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Twilight Sparkle will make a cameo appearance during the battle scene. *It takes place after Tino's Adventures of Space Jam, when Tino and his friends already know Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. *This is Frogadier55's first Otis' Adventures project with LegoKyle14. *During the film, Otis, Timmy Turner, Chester, A.J., Human Rainbow Dash, Lincoln, Clyde McBride, Tino Tonitinit, Lor McQuarrie, Noby, Sue, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame and King Allfire will team up with Daffy Duck and DJ Drake to go to Las Vegas, while Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, The Human Mane 5 (Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle), Big G, Lincoln's sisters, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Elmer, Sanjay and Trixie Tang will team up with Bugs Bunny and Kate Houghton to find Daffy Duck. *Unlike Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, During the battle scene, Jennifer Saunders's version of the song Holding Out for a Hero (taken from Shrek 2) is feature. But in this film, Robot Riot ''from ''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension ''will be used in the battle scene. Transcript * ''Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action/Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Otis' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Spy films Category:Mystery films Category:Barnyard/Non-Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Films dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to June Foray Category:Films dedicated to Joe Alaskey